Blood Plus Sweat Equals Poison
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: Zane has been living a secret life, full of lust, for years now. And till now, his friends never knew, all the missing girls were being controlled by the lustful nindroid. Semira was just trying to get revenge when she was pulled into a trap and put under Zane's spell. When the other four of the team bring Zane and Semira to Sensei, Sensei had no clue of what to do.


Zane's eyes scanned about the close to empty streets, he was looking for his next victim, for his true life, his real life. His second life was starting to get on his last nerve. Zane knew he had to find a target soon, or he was sure to lose the last shreds of his sanity. But since he was out 'patrolling' the city with his four friends, he'd have to wait to find his target.  
Suddenly Zane saw the most beautiful girl; her long hair would fall to her waist if it wasn't tied back. Her hair glowed in the shining sun.  
'Not all targets can wait…' Zane thought to himself. Zane nervously shuffled his feet; he knew his so called friends had caught him starring at the young female.  
"You like her!" Jay cried, poking his friend's side. Zane's eyes burned with a hidden fury,  
"How can I like her, when I don't even know her?" Zane asked, in the calmest voice he could muster.  
"Well she's pretty! And you are staring at her!" Jay pointed out. Zane glared at his retarded friend,  
"She is quiet cute, I'm going over there to say hello." Zane said, walking over to the young girl. The girl sighed,  
"I need to find myself a boyfriend…" Zane smirked, his chances were rising.  
"Hello Ms.!" Zane greeted. The young female turned to gaze upon Zane.  
"Hello mister." The girl said. Zane grabbed her arm,  
"Come with me, we should go on a date." He said.  
"Um…okay!" The girl said.  
'Perfect, I've become one of his targets. This will make my mission easier to complete.' The girl thought as Zane dragged her off.  
"Come on, let's follow him and make sure he doesn't mess this up." Kai said, and Zane's four friends silently lurked behind him. Zane took the young girl to a mansion, in the bad side of the city.  
"I'm not supposed to be in this side of the city." The girl said, in panic.  
"Trust me ma'am, I'm an assassin, I know where I'm going." Zane snapped at her.  
'Great…I pissed him off…' Thought the girl. Zane pushed opened the doors to his secret mansion,  
"W…where are we?!" Exclaimed the young girl. Zane smirked,  
"One moment Ms." Zane said, he bowed and left the room. The girl looked around, she saw no other girls, and she had been told there would be other girls. While the young female wasn't paying attention, Zane snuck up on her and slammed her against the wall; he could tell she was feisty. But he loved the feisty types.  
"Come dance in my harem." Zane said. The girl stared at him,  
"Never." She replied.  
"One way or another, you will." Zane snapped at her.  
"No I won't!" Snapped the girl. Zane griped her shoulders, smirking as if he was a villain the whole time, like he had never defeated the villains, which wished to rule his home world, with his friends. Like all that he had done with his friends in his second life was all just a dream, and illusion.  
Just as Zane placed his hand against her jacket; the doors flew off their hinges and slammed on the ground, revealing the four assassins who had watched all but what had happened after the young maiden and Zane had entered the mansion.  
"Zane?! What are you doing?!" Jay cried. Zane rolled his eyes; he walked over to his thrown and sat down.  
"What? Are you surprised by my secret home? My change of appearance? The powers I hold within my palms?" Zane asked, bitterly. Kai half-shocked noticed all the missing girls, walking about like zombies.  
"W…What…WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Kai hissed.  
"Now let's not assume it was Zane…" Lloyd mumbled, sweating.  
"Now, now don't say it wasn't me." Zane said, laughing. The girl's eyes blazed with a hidden fire.  
"How long have you been doing this?!" Cole snapped. Laughing Zane smirked,  
"Years, all the lust any one could dream of, I have. I have the power to control any girl I want. And you each can't stop me, only my own art could." Zane said smirking.  
"Is it hot in here for anyone else?!" Lloyd cried, sweating.  
"It would seem it is rather warm in here…" Zane mumbled, sweating a little. He stood up, walking past two of the women he controlled. Their eyes followed him,  
"Question, if this is real and not a prank, then why did you never try to do anything to Nya?" Jay asked, confused.  
"Because, I needed to seem normal, so no one would assume I am the master mind who took my targets." Zane muttered as if it were obvious. The girl would Zane had just picked up of the street ran over, and stabbed him directly in the chest with a golden blade. Zane's eyes widened with pain, he remembered, he doesn't have blood. Zane grabbed the blade that was lodged in his chest, and yanked it out. He walked back over to his thrown and plopped down,  
"If you were trying to kill me, ma'am, you should know. I'm not human, I'm a robot, and a-" Zane was interrupted by the girl.  
"I know you're a devil. I know everything about you, I've been hunting you for years, and I finally found your identity. I wanted to get revenge." The girl said.  
"For what?" Asked Zane, calmly.  
"For what you did to my mother! My family was torn apart because of you!" The girl hissed. Zane leaned back in his thrown, annoyed.  
"And who is that?" Zane asked, irritated by the lack of the girl's specific-ness.  
"I'm Semira Shade! My mother, Euro Shade was under your control until she died. My father committed suicide because of you!" Spat the girl. Zane laughed it was a cruel sound.  
"Oh yes, I remember now, what a funny story Ms. Semira." Zane said, in a hollow ton, he continued "Now I remember were I've seen you from, though you were much younger when you swore you'd exact revenge upon me. I suppose you weren't lying." Zane smirked at Semira,  
"Zane, I believe this is the best prank I've ever seen, now call of your actors and come on let's go home." Cole ordered. Zane laughed harder,  
"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!" Zane paused to laugh, "WELL IT ISN'T! AND I'LL PROVE IT!"  
"How?!" Snapped Kai.  
"Allow me to use Nya to prove my point, since Semira obviously won't be giving me anything." Zane said, bitterly glaring at Semira.  
"NO!" Kai and Jay shouted. Semira felt as if she had failed, she knew she wouldn't be able to get the revenge she so greatly craved.  
"I give up!" Semira cried. Zane glazed over at her,  
"Really?" Zane paused and whispered to himself "I didn't expect you to give up that easily." Clearing his throat Zane continued "Well than Ms. Semira, follow me to my harem." Semira followed, slowly and sluggishly behind Zane.

Around an hour later,  
Zane emerged from his harem, Semira followed; she acted as if she was a zombie.  
"See? This is no prank. I control these girls, and my favorite of the bunch would be Semira, I have always admired her strength and ambition." Zane said, gently caressing Semira's cheek. The four assassins stood there, staring at Zane, as if he was insane.


End file.
